


Mother Hen

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginnings, Childbirth, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Not Amused, Dehydration, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Long Days, Longs Shifts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panicking Dean, Pregnant Sam, Sam Is So Done, Seizures, Worried Dean, Yes i did research and it can happen so just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Castiel switches shifts with a coworker...at first he's pissed but after running into a panicked man and his laboring brother, he's glad for the switch





	

“Castiel, Brother, you need coffee.” Benny smiled.

“Yeah, my break is in like 15 minutes.” Cas yawned.

Benny laughed. “I’m heading home. Andrea made chili last night and she saved me some.”

“Good, have a good day. Get some rest.” Cas began walking away.

“An old friend is coming in from Kansas to visit his brother. We’re gonna play poker. Wanna join when you get off?” Benny ran over.

“I’m here until 5 this evening. When I get off I’m going to sleep because I gotta be back here at 3 in the morning.”

“Why? You work too much. The hospital’s like your house more than your apartment is.” Benny chuckled.

“I’m still paying off college loans.” Cas frowned. “Soon, I’ll be able to cut back.”

“Don’t work too hard, Bud.” Benny patted Cas’s back.

Cas went back to work for a few hours. It was 3 in the afternoon and it was slow. He was on the computer when Dr. Garth Fitzgerald walked up to him. “Hey Castiel, Could you switch shifts? I’ll take your 3am if you stay here until then.”

“Damn, Garth, seriously?” Cas groaned.

“Please! Castiel! I will take any shift you need to be taken.” Garth begged.

“Fine, Garth. You owe me more than just one shift.”

“Sure, sure.” Garth nodded. “I could kiss you. Thank you.”

“Go before I change my mind.” Cas rolled his eyes.

It got late and Cas was on his 12th or so cup of coffee. Suddenly, he heard a male yelling from down the hall. “Somebody help me! Please!”

Cas got up to his feet to find a very distressed young male with an even younger heavily pregnant male. “What’s wrong, sir?”

“What the hell, man? Can’t you see that my brother is in labor?” The man blurted out.

“Calm down, sir. What is your name? How far along are you, Bud?” Cas faced the laboring man.

“Sam Winchester. I’m 39 weeks.” The man panted.

“Ok, Sam, how far apart are the contractions? Has your water broken?” Cas placed his hand on the younger Winchester’s back and guided him to a chair.

“Take my brother to a room! He’s been laboring for hours. His water broke on the car ride here. They are 6 minutes apart. Help him! It’s not 20 questions!” The brother snapped.

“Sir, calm down. You’re not helping.” Cas informed.

“Then stop asking questions!”

“I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” The Novak pointed down the hallway.

“Dean! Shut up! I need you here. He’s just trying to do his job. It’s not like I’m pushing out the baby now.” Sam scowled. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name.”

Cas smiled. “I’m Dr. Novak. Ok, Sam, I’m gonna need you to fill out these before anything and I will get a nurse to fix up a room for you.”

“Thank you.” Sam smiled and took the clipboard.

“Are you gonna be ok, sir?” Cas asked.

“I’m fine, Doc. My name is Dean, not sir. I’m sorry that my little brother is having a baby and I’m a little on edge.” Dean growled.

“Dean, sit down beside your brother and take some deep breaths.” Cas pointed.

“No, don’t tell me what to do.” Dean scowled. “Focus on my brother’s need.”

“Your brother _needs_ you to be calm.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Sam inhaled sharply. “Just calm the fuck down. Dean, for once in your life, trust that someone is actually helping.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. The Winchester stepped away for a moment. Cas looked back at Sam, his contraction was fading. “How are you doing?”

“Good, good. The Contractions are uncomfortable, but manageable. Dean freaks out whenever I show the slightest bit of discomfort.” Sam shifted in his seat and placed a hand on the side of his stomach. “Our parents died when we were young and we recently lost out ‘foster’ parents that took us in.”

Cas crouched down and felt Sam’s middle to find that position of the baby. “Have you contacted the father?”

“There is no father. I chose to do this on my own and Dean wasn’t too happy about the whole ordeal.”

“Well, the baby’s head is down, which is good. I’ll let you finish filling those out while your room is being set up. I need to go talk to your brother to make sure he doesn’t blow up.” Sam nodded. The Novak stepped over to the angry older brother. “Your brother is doing fine. I can feel that the baby’s head is down and Sam says the contractions are just uncomfortable.”

“I want him to have an epidural. Sammy isn’t gonna have any pain.” Dean answered.

A nurse handed Cas the papers and he read over it. “Then I think you will not be happy with your brother. He wants it all natural and access to the birthing pools.”

“no, we talked it over.” Dean shook his head.

“Dean, this isn’t your choice. The decision is all Sam’s.”

“Sam is my responsibility. I basically raised the boy. I won’t let him go through any pain. I can’t see him like that.” Dean growled.

“Hope you can cool down enough to be there for your laboring brother.” Cas patted Dean’s shoulder and walked back to the nurse station. “Meg, can you take Mr. Winchester to his room and make sure the older brother stays calm –ish.”

“Sure, Clarence.”

“It’s Castiel.”

“Alright, Clarence.” Meg smirked. “Mr. Winchester, lets get you to your comfy room so you can as comfortable as possible while you go through the miracle of childbirth.”

_**(* &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$%** _

“Quit pacing. You’re making me sick.” Sam swayed beside the bed wearing his Stanford sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Dean glared at Sam. “Shut up.”

“You’re acting like the laboring one. I’m fine, baby Winchester is fine, so you can be fine. We’ve been here for 16 hours. Eat something, drink something, sleep. Something other than pace and freak out over every contraction.” Sam groaned as a contraction built up.

Dean huffed. “Easier said than done, Sammy.”

“Try then. I don’t see you trying every time you yell at a nurse or the doctor on call. I’m not having this baby any time soon so you are gonna have to calm down.”

“It’s hard, sam. You kn—“ Dean’s eyes grew wide. “S-S-Sam, blood…there’s blood…”

Sam rolled his eyes. “This is normal, Dean.” Next thing he knew Dean was on the ground. “Damn, Dean.” The Winchester pressed the call button. A contraction hit right after. He groaned.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester?” Nurse Blake came in. She paused to find Dean still unconscious. “I’ll get a doctor.”

A few minutes later Dr. Novak and an unfamiliar man walked in. “What happened?” Castiel asked.

“He saw blood and passed out. I’m bleeding a little bit.” Sam held his stomach.

Cas checked Dean vitals and looked up to the other male doctor. “Help me get Dean onto the couch, Benny. He’s gonna have one hell of a bruise, but he’s fine. Sam let me check you out. Bleeding through your pants worries me.”

“It’s nothing, Dr. Novak. I have marginal placenta previa. My doctor said in the last ultrasound that it had fixed itself.” Sam rocked his hips.

“But bleeding says otherwise. If that’s so, you are gonna have to have a C-Section.” Cas said seriously. “Please, Sam.”

The young Winchester nodded and got on the bed. Cas has just finished examining Sam when Dean regain consciousness. “What’s going on? Why are your gloves bloody?”

“I’m sorry, Sam. You’re gonna need a C-Section. The marginal placenta previa is now low lying…which means the placenta is completely covering the cervix.” Cas ignored Dean.

Sam nodded again, understanding the situation. “No, no, no, Sammy wanted a natural birth.” Dean dizzily sat up. “no surgery.”

“Mr. Winchester, your brother needs a Cesarean.” Cas patted Sam’s leg. “You’re gonna be perfectly fine and you’re gonna have your baby is your arms in no time.”

Dean got up from the couch and attempted to walk over to Dr. Novak, but his knees just about gave out. Cas caught him. “Dean!” Sam gasped.

“Hey, hey, Bud, you are in no condition to be upright.” Cas held the man tight. Dean’s eyes were unfocused. “Sam, does Dean have any medical conditions?”

“Nothing.” Sam held his stomach.

“Dr. Lafitte, can you prep Sam for the C-Section that Dr. Moore will do.” Cas spoke.

“What’s wrong with Dean?” Sam started to panic.

The room heard Dean make these low throat-y groan as his body went rigid. Castiel slowly lowered Dean to the ground. Sam watched as his brother jerked rhythmically. It only lasted a minute or two. Dr. Lafitte got Sam prepped and sent away before Dean regained consciousness again. “Dean? Can you hear me?”

“huh?” Dean slowly opened his eyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “How much did I drink?”

“That’s the thing. Have you drank anything since Sam went into labor? You had a seizure. When was the last time you drank anything?”

Dean sluggishly sat up. He groaned and held his head. “Don know. Yesterday morning? Maybe?”

“Ok, when was that last time you went to the bathroom?”

“I-I-uhm…I don’t know.” Dea groaned. “My head…fuck.”

Cas nodded. “You fainted before your seizure. I also believe the headache is from dehydration.” A nurse brought in a wheel chair and hospital scrubs. Cas helped dean up and in the chair. The Novak quickly hooked the Winchester up to an IV.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean looked at the needle in his arm. ‘What’s this?”

“I gave you an IV to hydrate you.” Cas pushed the chair out of the room. “I am taking you to Sam, who is in the OR.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Dean.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*&^%$^&*(** _

“You did great, Sammy.” Dean said from his wheelchair, he was still bound to along with the IV that he was on bag three.

“Thank for staying somewhat calm during all of this.” Sam didn’t look at his brother. He just stared at his newborn baby daughter, he named Ruby. “Told you that you needed to calm down and drink something.”

“I know, I know. You can hold that over me.” Dean smirked.

Dr. Novak and Moore both walked into the room. Dr. Moore smiled. “Hello Sam, Dean.”

“Hey, Dr. Moore.” Sam rocked the baby.

“Come on, Sammy. Ask her out already. Last time someone looked at me like that…I got laid.” Dean huffed.

Dr. Moore laughed while Dr. Novak checked Dean’s IV. “I didn’t think you were available. Mr. Winchester.”

“I’m single. Ruby is alive through IVF treatments.” Sam shrugged.

“That’s admirable.” She smiled. “I’m Jessica, by the way.”

“Once I get outta here do you wanna go out for coffee?” Sam blushed.

“Sound great.” Jess pulled out her card and set it on the table. “You did great in surgery.”

Dr. Moore walked out, but Dr. Novak stayed. “How’re you both feeling?”

“Sore, but total bliss.” Sam smiled.

“You? Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Overly hydrated.”

“I’m impressed, Sam. You were as cool as a cucumber.” Cas smiled, but was mainly focused on Dean.

It went unnoticed cause Sam was paying attention solely on Ruby. “Our old man was an ex-marine turned alcoholic. He used to beat me and Sammy…so pain is nothing to us.” Dean explained and playing this fingers.

“Is that why you freaked out with the blood from the placenta previa?” Cas squinted.

“Cas we talk away from everybody?” Dean frowned.

Cas nodded and wheeled Dean to the breakroom closest to Sam’s room. “What going through you head?”

“I don’t do too well in hospitals?”

“You fainted after you saw blood.”

“I passed out when I saw something terrible happen to my little brother. Sam is all I have left. I—we lost two sets of parents. I lost…pain doesn’t sit too well with me.” Dean stumbled over his words.

Cas sat down in front of Dean. “You’ve done a great job with Sam. I do think there is something more than just hospitals that was bugging you.”

“What are you? A shrink?”

“I do have a PH.D. in psychology and medicine.” Cas nodded. “So what’s truly bugging you?”

“Too many to count.” Dean answered.

“I guess that means  we have to talk more often. You gotta start somewhere. Other than your parents who else have you lost?” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s knee.

“Lost an old fiancé, she died in childbirth with my daughter. An ex-boyfriend left me for dead in an ally , another ex died in a car wreck with her son…my daughter died 4 months ago…” Dean couldn’t contain himself anymore. He fold in on himself and sobbed. “She would have been 5 years old!”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back and held back his own tears. “It’s ok, Sweetheart. You’re gonna be ok.”

Dean lifted his head and wiped his eyes. “She—She had a rare bone cancer. Doctors were surprised she made it to three.”

“I have a daughter as well. She turned 7 in 3 months. Her birth mom commit suicide 5 years ago. I was in a manipulative relationship that almost ruined my life. I got out, moved to California and started over.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “For the record, Dean, I am an extremely, 100%, absolutely rainbow gay.”

That got a laugh out of Dean. “You’re also very forward.”

“If you’re up to it. I would love for you to go out for a beer or something someday and just talk or else?”

“Strange way of asking me out.” Dean smiled. “But, yeah, I would love that too.”

“Great.” Cas winked. “For the record, nothing’s wrong with being a mother hen, Dean.”

“Shut up, Asshole.” Dean smiled and looked away while his cheek blushed a light pink.

_******* _


End file.
